In recent years, packaged applications in which all resources, such as applications, scripts, or the like, described in Hyper Text Markup Language (HTML) are collectively gathered in a single file have been introduced. With the advent of the packaged applications, on the terminal side, a web application structured by HTML5 technology can be acquired and executed offline. Namely, with the packaged applications, like native applications, an app store is prepared, a user on the terminal side selects a packaged application from the app store, and the selected packaged application is installed and used. The installed application is loaded by software (hereinafter, referred to as “runtime”) that is a platform that executes the application.
If a packaged application is executed by runtime, because the runtime separates data that is used by each application for each packaged application, the packaged application can be securely executed.
Furthermore, in a web service, content is prepared in a web server, a user on the terminal side selects the content from the web server, and the selected content is loaded from the web server to the terminal and is used. The sent content is executed on a web browser on a terminal.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-233146
Patent Document 2: Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2011-501854
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent No. 4796966
However, when the web browser executes the packaged application, there is a problem in that, in terms of security, the application is not securely executed.
This problem will be described. FIG. 15 is a schematic diagram illustrating a problem of not securely executing applications when a web browser executes packaged applications. As illustrated in FIG. 15, in an app store, a plurality of packaged applications are registered. It is assumed that the packaged applications registered in the app store are loaded and loaded pages (content) are registered in a web server.
In a terminal on the runtime side, the packaged applications selected by the user are installed and the installed applications are executed by the runtime. Because the runtime separates the installed applications for each application, the applications can be securely executed.
In contrast, a terminal on the web browser side, the pages selected by the user are loaded and the loaded pages are executed by a web browser. Because, on the web browser, for the loaded pages, the origin is not separated for each packaged application that is the load source of the page, the pages are not securely executed. Namely, on the web browser, because the origin is not separated for each packaged application, an access to data between the packaged applications is permitted. Namely, when the web browser executes the packaged applications, the packaged applications are not securely executed in terms of security.